Age of Conjunction
The current age of the history of Galea. After the conjunction, the world changed. Nations that never knew each other now owned the same land. Some allied with each other, and some faught and destroyed the other. This wasn't limited to mortal war. The gods waged war against one another. After the dust settled, new nations emerged. Everything had changed.There were new gods to worship, new races to learn about and meet, and new people starting new lives with one another. Years of the Age of Conjunction (AC): *0 - The Conjunction. *1 AC - Chaos after the Conjunction continues. *2 AC - The Second Empire of Klindathu is formed. Ulin Battleman is born. *3 AC - Ulin kidnapped. *4 AC - Klindathu begins expanding. * 5 AC - The Harbringer makes his pact with Garm. * 13 AC - The Harbringer is defeated. *14 AC - Klindathu finishes taking all of central Xepher. *23 AC - Klindathu-Shadasha war begins. *32 AC - Klindathu-Shadasha war ends. *39 AC - Klindathan advance halts. *56 AC - Ulin Battleman found and release from stasis. *82 AC - Ninn Battleman dies. The 24th Ninn is born. *83 AC - Fourth Drow War begins. *84 AC - Zenfaria's Apotheosis. Elven 'Year of Sundering.' *85 AC - Fourth Drow War ends. *86 AC - Batteldale jungle regrown. *87 AC - God-Emperor of Sekta-sek takes power. *88 AC - Morian-Morgathi war begins. *90 AC - Morian-Morgathi war ends. *95 AC - The Concora Crisis and the Blight of Emar. *96 AC - Reconstruction of Battledale. *97 AC - Creation of the warforged. *98 AC - Warforged rebellion. *100 AC - Sacking of Valis. *101 AC - Rebuilding of Valis. *102 AC - Several cities destroyed in search of Idols. *103 AC - Time Portal opens. Last of the Black Widow are slain. Durg falls into anarchy. *104 AC - Syndicate take over Durg. Start of the Emari-Domian War. *105 AC - Tristania-Miltia war. *106 AC - Anima Relics spoted. Nodos return. Valis' Temple of Light destroyed. *107 AC - Nodos are slain. Anima Relics destroyed. Aquaria is completely destroyed. Horgold Stoneheart crowned king of Durg. Infernus portals open around Xepher. *108 AC - The Tower of Babel is destroyed and MDS satallites fall from the sky. *109 AC - Respend Do'Urden begins his quest for the Crown Blade. *110 AC - The Crown Blade is Reforged and Respen Do'Urden is rejected by the blade. *111 AC - Respen Do'Urden Begins the kingdom of Lilor'Arael. *112 AC - Neverlost is founded in central Xepher, a city populated by people from a plane of Druken Lost. Neverlost is a vassal state of Lilor'Arael *113 AC - Neverlost goes to war with the Citidel of Lust, a drow kingdom lead by a Dark Seducer. *114 AC - Neverlost conqer's the Citidel of Lust and it is absorbed into Neverlost. *115 AC - Neverlost destroy Demon Lord Malcathet and Demon Lord Astaroth *116 AC - Lord Grey is Defeated and Neverlost is absorbed by the Kingdom of Lilor'Arael *117 AC *118 AC - The Time Master, Maria returns to the Primus. *119 AC *120 AC - A group of Adventures discover a plot by the king of Dubshnidt to activate the ancient weapon "The Song of Nephilim". * 121 AC - Demigod Celesti Lavander destroys the ancient Relic "The Song of Nephilim" an ancient weapon capable of killing every living being in a city sized area. * 122 AC - Nipponesse God of War Yato is killed in battle with MDS Lars in the kingdom of Folcar. Kaiju Bezravnis is slain by Gait Risive with his massive mind attacks. * 123 AC - Adventurers explore the ruins of Rivethall in Greenan aquiring great wealth. Those adventurers then travel to Fandaria to start an adventurers guild known as the Rose Guard Mercenaries. * 124 AC - Adventurers from the Rose Guard Mercenaries protect the city of Kaylaris from attacks by an unknown force, gaining fame and becoming the Rose Knights of Fandaria. The Rose Knights of Fandaria discover and anicent ruins known as the Ruins of Orumus. * 125 AC - A ancient floating Fortress "The Ruins of Ormus" flys over Kaylaris, the capitol of Fandaria. Some Adventurers attempt to explore the floating fortress and in the process free the Dark Emperor and detonate the floating fortress in a nuclear explosion destroying Kaylaris. The Dark Emperor then proceeds to take over Fandaria. * 126 AC - Gulbuz Cultists flock to Fandaria and begin taking it over in the Dark Emperor's name but their take over is resisted by a Death Knight Named Zadicus and a Ancient Mummy Named Shukura. Aselia, Archknight of Fandaria leads a rebel force to free the land from the undead and the Gulbuz forces. Aselia's forces managed to destroy the Death Knight and persuade Shukura, but her forces were defeated by the Dark Emperor and were forced to flee. *127 AC - A new Zybokian special forces Team is Formed, Team Hotel which operates out of Zeboim. *128 AC *129 AC *130 AC - Zybokian Special Forces Team Hotel uncover the ancient city of Jericho and free 17 Eldathi from Cryostasis. *131 AC - Zybokian Special Forces commander Colonel Sweet becomes a General and begins taking Zybok in new directions. Several Eldathi leave Zybok to explore the new world they find themselves in. *132 AC - The Dark Emperor is Defeated and the spark of life from Taija is destroyed. No longer is resurrecting the dead possible. *143 AC - The Primus and his followers return from out of time. They had been trapped in a library that exists outside of time. The Battle of the Red Sand takes place. Michael is freed from his prison. Lucifer is banashed to Infernus. *145 AC - Elistar Nell defeats Ulin Battleman in a duel, cutting off his hand, and takes control of Battledale, declaring the new era of the reborn Nellite Dynasty of Klindathu. With Palakar, the blade of Labott as his symbol of rulership, he vows to reuinite the empire. Category:History